


Бой окончен, пора подкрепиться

by Bronach



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Eating, Food, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Чудовище повержено, самое время перекусить, любуясь видом Ирубуру с высоты.





	Бой окончен, пора подкрепиться

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 7-му тому манги.

Бой был окончен. Всё ещё порядком ошалевшие, они сидели на узком мостике, соединяющем верхние ярусы Ирубуру, и смотрели на раскинувшуюся под ними деревушку.  
Внизу кипела жизнь. Пустышки праздновали победу над монстром, жизненная сила которого, принесёт богатство и процветание всей деревне.

Каждый думал о своём, переводя дух и постепенно приходя в себя.

Рико болтала ногами в воздухе. Она чувствовала, что ей передалось всеобщее настроение, несмотря на только что пережитое волнение. Рико теперь отчётливо осознавала, что несмотря ни на что, ей нравится здесь, в этом странном месте, населённом причудливыми существами. Всё тут было другим, настолько отличным от всего того, что она видела до, от всего, что она знала и даже от того, к чему успела привыкнуть за время их путешествия. Это место напоминало сон, где всё имеет неясные очертания и непонятно, куда ведёт. Но пробираясь всё дальше и узнавая всё больше, Рико заряжалась уверенностью, что найдёт способ преодолеть все возникшие на пути сложности, раскусит и этот орешек. Кстати, об орешке: неплохо было бы перекусить…

Рег хмурился, глядя на деревню. Ему не давала покоя встреча с Фапутой и разговор с другим стражем. Столько ещё тайн предстоит раскрыть, столькому научиться, столько всего понять и вспомнить. Но он знал наверняка, что задерживаться в Ирубуру надолго им нельзя. Необходимо выяснить здесь всё, что можно, вызволить Наначи и двигаться дальше, иначе это странное место их поглотит. Рико уже выглядит излишне восторженной, похоже, ей даже нравится здесь. Нельзя допустить, чтобы она прониклась этой странной атмосферой настолько, чтобы забыть о цели их путешествия.

Маджикаджа поглядывал на двоих человеческих детей, пытаясь понять, о чём они думают. Волосы Рико всё ещё приятно согревали его, он чувствовал, как энергия от их поглощения струится внутри него. Всего лишь волосы, а если бы он смог заполучить глаз, ухо или палец? Человеческие дети невероятно ценны. Маджикаджа должен придумать, как урвать себе побольше кусочков, пока они не достались Белафу. Ему необходимо понять, что он может предложить, чтобы Рико согласилась на такую плату.

Только Маа и Мейня не терзали никакие размышления, они принюхивались и посматривали по сторонам, до них доходили приятные запахи, от которых рот Маа всё больше наполнялся слюной и он время от времени стирал стекающую из уголка рта струйку кулачком.

Вскоре ароматы еды достигли и чуткого носа Рико. Она повернулась в сторону, откуда шёл приятный запах, и заметила приближающуюся к ним Муги.

Муги толкала перед собой трёхъярусную тележку, заставленную тарелками.

— Вот вы где! Высоко забрались. Ну-ка, держите, — и она передала им несколько тарелок с парящей ароматной едой. — Сегодня за счёт заведения, заслужили, — с улыбкой произнесла она и поспешила дальше.

Блюда выглядели как всегда странно и незнакомо, но пахли очень аппетитно. Глаза Рико сияли, она вновь могла попробовать что-то новое. Разве можно было себе представить, что на Шестом Слое у них будет возможность попробовать нечто настолько потрясающее?

Рег недоверчиво ковырял маленькой вилкой содержимое своей тарелки, которое, кажется, пыталось уползти. Ладно, уже проходили и не такое. Да и думалось на сытый желудок лучше.

Они принялись увлечённо поглощать горячую, пряную, жирную и невероятно вкусную стряпню Муги, а далеко внизу бурлил жизнью никогда не спящий, загадочный и непостижимый Ирубуру, чьи тайны им ещё только предстояло разгадать.


End file.
